Visionary's liability
by Nyugeto Kina
Summary: Riley wurde von ihren Eltern ihr ganzes Leben von Zauberei ferngehalten, doch es war ihr immer klar die Zauberwelt ist ihr Zuhause. Sie kann sich dem einfach nicht entziehen, schon allein wegen ihren Visionen nicht. Doch als sie ihr neues Leben anfangen will, läuft einiges schief und nur mit der Hilfe der Weasley Zwillinge schafft sie etwas Ordnung in das Chaos.
1. Chapter 1

Ich faltete die Zeitung zusammen und legte sie auf meinen Schoß.

Drei Entführungen.

Eine Familie komplett ausgelöscht.

Keiner wusste eine Erklärung.

Dies waren Artikel, die man täglich in der Zeitung lesen konnte.

Natürlich gab es eine Erklärung, doch keine, die man hören wollte. Ich aber war es satt die Wahrheit zu leugnen.

Das war auch der Grund, weswegen ich noch in der Nacht meine Sachen gepackt habe. Mich mittels meiner auswendig gelernter Zauberkenntnisse aus dem Leben meiner Familie und Bekannten gelöscht habe. Und warum ich jetzt in einem Bus in London saß, der mich auf schnellstem Wege in die Charing Cross Road führen wird.

Ich blickte aus dem Fenster und sah Geschäfte und Häuser vorbeiziehen. Alles alltäglich.

Es war jedoch der falsche Alltag für mich.

Seit dem Sommer vor sechs Jahren weiß ich, dass ich nicht hierher gehöre.

Endlich hielt der Bus an meiner Haltestelle an.

Ich nahm meine vollgepackte Sporttasche und den verzauberten Koffer und trat hinaus auf die belebte Straße.

Knapp da ich auf dem Bürgersteig stand wurde ich von einem Passanten angerempelt. Wie ich es doch hasste. Die Leute hier waren nur mit sich selbst beschäftigt.

Bitte nicht auf die anderen achten, das ist zu viel verlangt.

Ich drängte mich an all den Passanten vorbei. Jetzt nur noch an dem Musikladen vorbei und schon war ich im _Tropfendem Kessel._

Ich trat in das unscheinbare, dreckige Lokal und sofort war ich in meiner Welt.

„Hallo, Tom", begrüßte ich den Wirt.

Er nickte mir zur Begrüßung zu. „Na, ziehst du um?", fragte er und zeigte auf meinen Koffer.

„Ja, endlich von Zuhause weg. Könnte ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten? Ich würde mir gerne ein Zimmer für heute Nacht mieten, hab gerade aber nur Muggelgeld. Kann ich bitte meine Sachen schon einmal in einem Zimmer dalassen und schnell zu _Gringotts_ gehen. Ich tausche da schnell das Geld um, sodass ich dich bezahlen kann."

Tom nickte wieder. „Aber nur weil du danach fragst. Wie lange wirst du bleiben?"

„Das weiß ich noch nicht. Hängt davon ab wie schnell ich Arbeit und eine Wohnung finde. Aber ich mach mich jetzt auf den Weg zur Bank."

Auf Toms dreckigen Gesicht klebte ein Grinsen. Er vermutete wohl ich würde sehr viel Geld bei ihm lassen. Leider hatte er hierbei auch noch Recht.

Trotz allem war ich jetzt frei also grinste ich vor mich hin und ging durch die Hintertür raus. Dort fand ich einen kleinen Hinterhof, in dem lediglich eine Mülltonne an einer der Bachsteinmauern stand, vor.

Ich holte meinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche – starkes, unbiegsames Eichenholz, 8 Zoll mit Einhornhaar.

Von der Mülltonne aus zählte ich drei Steine nach oben und zwei zur Seite. Dann tippte ich die Wand mit meinem Zauberstab an.

Die Backsteine ordneten sich um bis aus der Wand ein großes Tor geworden ist.

Ich freute mich schon darauf, das fröhliche Treiben in der Winkelgasse zu sehen und zu genießen. Außerdem wollte ich den Zauberstabmacher Ollivander besuchen.

Schon vor Jahren hat er mir eine Ausbildung versprochen sobald ich volljährig geworden bin. Zudem ist mir Ollivander über die Jahre hinweg zu einem sehr gutem Freund geworden, da uns eine unfassbar große Liebe zur Zauberstäben verbindet.

Doch sobald ich in die Winkelgasse getreten war, erlebte ich eine große Überraschung.

Alles stand leer.

Die meisten Geschäfte waren zu.

Die Fenster zugenagelt oder mit alten Ausgaben des _Tagespropheten_ zugeklebt.

Kleine Bilder waren durch die Fenster zu sehen. Darauf waren Zauberer, die sich bewegten.

Ich lief langsam durch die Gassen und traf dabei nur eine Hand voll Hexen und Zauberer.

Da war eine Hexe, die schnell in einem Geschäft für Zaubertrankzutaten verschwand.

Zwei andere Zauberer kamen mir entgegen aus dem Teil der Winkelgasse, in dem sich _Gringotts_ und _Ollivanders_ befand.

An einer Ecke saß eine alte Hexe – eingewickelt in mehrere Lagen bunter Tücher – an der Wand und bettelte.

„Bitte Miss, nur ein paar Knuts... Mehr brauch ich nicht", sagte die Alte zu mir als ich an ihr vorbei ging.

Ich ignorierte sie und lief einfach weiter.

Ich konnte ihr nichts geben. Zum einen, weil ich nur Pfund dabei hatte. Zum anderen, hatte ich selbst nicht viel Geld und wenn ich demnächst keine Arbeit finden würde, wäre ich auch zum betteln gezwungen.

Um die Ecke gebogen fand ich eine ähnliche Situation vor.

Lediglich vor _Gringotts_ und einem neuen Geschäft namens _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze _standen einige Zauberer.

Zauberscherze!?

Zu diesen Zeiten brauchte man doch keine Zauberscherze.

Einer der größten schwarzen Magier der Geschichte will die Macht an sich reißen und alle mit Muggelvorfahren – wie mich – auslöschen und ein paar Idioten eröffnen ein Geschäft mit Zauberscherzartikel.

Was für ein Schwachsinn!

Als ich an _Weasleys_ vorbeilief, hörte es sich an, als wäre der ganze Laden voll.

Irgendwie zog mich die dunkelbraune Doppeltür an. Es schien als würde man dort auch eine Welt ohne Probleme und voll von Lachen vorfinden.

Trotzdem musste ich widerstehen. Es war schon spät und ich musste noch mein Geld umtauschen, damit ich Tom bezahlen konnte.

Außerdem wollte ich noch heute mit Ollivander wegen dem Job reden.

Ich ließ also den Scherzartikelgeschäft hinter mich und widmete meine Aufmerksamkeit dem Laden gegenüber.

_Ollivanders._

Ich hatte mich so sehr von Weasleys ablenken lassen, dass ich nicht bemerkt habe, dass Ollivander sein Geschäft geschlossen hatte.

Ich trat an das Schaufenster und blickte durch eine kleine Lücke zwischen den Zeitungen ins Innere des Ladens.

Kein Lebenszeichen.

Das einzige was zu sehen war, waren leere umgeworfene Schränke, die früher eine außergewöhnlich große Ansammlung von Zauberstäben beinhalteten.

Meine Welt fiel in sich zusammen.


	2. Chapter 2

Was sollte ich jetzt machen?

Wo sollte ich hin?

Wie sollte ich mein Leben finanzieren?

Mir fiel die Bettlerin von eben ein.

Nein! So durfte es auf keinen Fall enden. Meine Ersparnisse würden noch eine Zeit lang reichen, bis sie erschöpft waren musste ich eine Arbeit gefunden haben.

Ich stand regungslos vor der Ladentür und starrte die Bretter an, mit denen die Tür zugenagelt war.

Ollivander war der beste Zauberstabmacher in ganz England.

Fast jeder hatte seinen Zauberstab von ihm.

Wieso hat er den Laden geschlossen?

Auch in diesen dunklen Zeiten, gab es gute Zauberer und Hexen und vor allem Kinder, die Zauberstäbe brauchten.

Was hat ihn dazu bewegt den Laden zu schließen?

„Ich würde dir ja gerne helfen, aber du siehst ja selbst: der Laden ist zu", sagte eine Stimme neben mir.

Ich zuckte zusammen und drehte mich um.

Dort stand ein junger Mann, der mir sehr bekannt vorkam.

Er war gut einen Kopf größer als ich, hatte rote Haare und sein Gesicht schmückten unzählige Sommersprossen. Seine Haare und sein rotbrauner Anzug hoben ihn von der grauen, trostlosen Umgebung ab.

„Wie bitte?", fragte ich.

„Du hast mich gerade gefragt, wo man seinen Zauberstab holen soll. Aber da kann ich dir nicht helfen. Der Laden ist nun einmal zu."

„Oh", ich lachte, „ich hab es laut gesagt? Das war eigentlich nicht als Frage gedacht. Aber vielleicht weißt du, wieso der Laden zu hat. Es sieht Ollivander überhaupt nicht ähnlich."

„Bist du denn auch vertrauenswürdig?", fragte er mich.

„Natürlich. Ich bin... war... ah, was auch immer mit Ollivander befreundet."

„Ich werde es dir mal glauben. Außerdem wärst du ein Todesser wüsstest du, dass er von ihnen entführt wurde."

„Was?!", schrie ich auf. „Nein, jetzt ist alles vorbei."

„Du darfst nicht alles negativ sehen", versuchte er mich aufzumuntern. Doch der Versuch klappte überhaupt nicht, da es ein eher schwaches Argument war.

„Es gibt aber nicht positives mehr. Er war die einzige Chance für mich auf einen Job, auf ein Einkommen, auf ein neues Leben", heulte ich ihm vor.

Er schaute mich an und fing nach einem Moment das Grinsen an.

„Du hast Glück im Unglück. Komm morgen in das Geschäft", er zeigte auf den Zauberscherzartikelladen, „Wir brauchen eine Verkäuferin. Das dürfte wohl für den Anfang reichen. Wie ist denn dein Name?"

„Rylie. Rylie Sullivan", antwortete ich überglücklich.

„Gut Rylie, komm morgen früh vorbei und frag nach Fred Weasley. Übrigens ist das mein Name."

Ich lächelte ihn an und schüttelte seine Hand.

„Danke. Ich werde auf jeden Fall kommen."

Fred lächelte mich an und ging davon.

So wie es aussah, würde ich vielleicht doch eine Anstellung bekommen.


	3. Chapter 3

Diese Begegnung erschien mir wie eine Szene aus einem Hollywoodfilm.

Die arme Protagonistin bekam die Chance ihres Lebens. Wenn man einen Arbeit als Verkäuferin von Zauberscherzen so nennen kann.

Ich schaute Fred hinterher, als er in seinem Geschäft verschwand und dachte verwirrt darüber nach warum er mir so vertraut vorkam. Es war als würde ich ihn schon lange kennen. Als wäre er ein wichtiger Teil meines Lebens.

Letztendlich schüttelte ich meinen Kopf und die Gedanken loszuwerden und mein Blick blieb bei der Uhr hängen. Ich hatte nur noch wenig Zeit um bei Gringotts noch bedient zu werden. Ich schaute hoch zum Himmel. Die Dämmerung hatte bereits begonnen.

Wenn ich mich nicht beeilte, würde ich im Dunkeln zurückkehren müssen. Dies auch wahrscheinlich ohne Geld.

Da nahm ich meine Beine unterm Arm und rannte los.

Die leere Straße erlaubte mir so schnell ich konnte zu rennen ohne auf andere Passanten achten zu müssen.

Er als ich an der weißen Steintreppe ankam, blieb ich stehen.

Langsam stieg ich sie hinauf und ließ mich von dem Kobold, in dem roten Anzug, in die Bank führen.

Die helle Halle war annähernd leer und ich bekam einige bösen Blicke von den Kobolden hinter ihren Schaltern zugeworfen, während ich auf einen von ihnen zuging.

„Guten Abend", begrüßte ich ihn. „Ich würde gerne Geld umtauschen und ein Konto eröffnen."

„Ein Konto?", schnaubte der Kobold.

Er beugte sich über den erhöhten Schalter um zu mir runter zu schauen.

„Und wie ist der Name?"

Ich versuchte nett zu lächeln, was mir aber bei dieser Kreatur sehr schwer fiel.

„Rylie Sullivan", entgegnete ich letztendlich.

„Wohnsitz?", fragte er knapp und notierte sich nebenbei meinen Namen.

„Oh, ich habe im Moment keinen festen Wohnsitz."

Der Kobold lächelte schmierig.

„Dann kann ich der Miss leider nicht helfen. Beehren Sie uns wieder, wenn sie einen Wohnsitz haben."

Ich seufzte. „Ich verstehe. Dann würde ich erst einmal 200 £ umtauschen wollen."

„Selbstverständlich."

Er drehte sich um und verschwand im Hinterzimmer.

Kobolde konnte ich überhaupt nicht leiden. Es waren kleine, selbstsüchtige Kreaturen,denen andere Wesen egal waren.

Ich kramte in meiner Tasche nach dem Umschlag mit meinem Geld, das ich heute früh bei der Auflösung meines Kontos bei der Muggelbank erhielt. Es waren genau 8 632,44 £.

Ich holte 200 £ raus und wartete auf den Kobold.

Sobald er wieder zu dem Schalter kam, tauschte er meine Geldscheine gegen ein Ledersäckchen mit 65 Galleonen, 12 Sickel und 7 Knuts.

Ich lächelte ihn zum Abschied nochmals an und verließ die Bank.

Ich musste mir schnellstmöglich eine Wohnung suchen.

Es war ein schreckliches Gefühl mit so viel Geld herum zu laufen. Hätte ich das vorher gewusst, hätte ich das Geld noch bei der Muggelbank gelassen.

Am Himmel konnte man schon den Mond erkennen.

Die Straße wirkte immer noch grau und nun auch noch düster.

So schnell ich konnte, ging ich zum Tropfendem Kessel zurück.

Dort angekommen fand ich die Situation nicht besonders besser.

Dunkle Gestalten saßen an den Tischen und spielten Karten und andere Glücksspiele.

Tom lief mit einer anderen Hexe zwischen den Tischen umher und bediente die Gä als ich eintrat, kehrte er zum Tresen zurück.

Ich ging zu ihm.

„Was schulde ich dir?", fragte ich ihn.

„Für die erste Nacht musst du ihm voraus zahlen. Das macht 4 Galleonen. Für jede weitere, die du hier verbringst, bezahlst du erst wenn du gehst."

Ich nickte und holte sein Gold aus dem Beutel.

„Willst du etwas zu Abend essen?"

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Kein Hunger. Nach der langen Reise möchte ich nur ins Bett und schlafen. Aber bekomme ich morgen so gehen sieben Uhr Frühstück?"

„Natürlich, bereiten wir vor. Willst du es auf dein Zimmer haben oder hier?"

„Ich esse hier."

Tom nickte und reichte mir einen Zimmerschlüssel. „Dein Gepäck ist schon oben. Gute Nacht."

Ich bedankte mich und stieg die Treppe zu den Zimmern hoch.

Im Flur stand eine Hexe und wartete darauf, dass ihr jemand die Tür öffnete, dabei hämmerte sie immer wieder gegen die Tür.

Ich schaute auf den Schlüsselanhänger. Mein Zimmer war das mit der Nummer 5.

Ich kam an der alten Tür an. Der weiße Lack blätterte schon an einigen Stellen ab und die Zimmernummer hing schief. Ich rückte sie gerade und schloss die Tür auf.

Tom hatte Recht: der Koffer und die Sporttasche standen neben dem großen Himmelbett auf dem Teppich, der wohl vor einer Ewigkeit mal beige sein sollte. Auf der anderen Seite des Bettes befand sich eine kleine Kommode und an der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand ein alter, angeschlagener Tisch mit einem vereinsamten Stuhl.

Ich öffnete den Deckel des Koffers und legte den Umschlag mit dem Muggelgeld rein. Dann nahm ich meinen Zauberstab zur Hand.

„Accio, Nachthemd."

Aus den Tiefen des verzauberten Koffers flog mir ein Nachthemd zu. Dieses rote Dessous habe ich von einer Bekannten zu meinem 16 Geburtstag bekommen. Sofort warf ich es zurück und sagte diesmal : „Accio, Schlafanzug." Diesmal flog mir ein blaues Oberteil mit der passenden Hose zu.

Ich zog mich schnell um und legte mich ins Bett.

Die letzte Nacht habe ich in Zügen und Bussen von Holyhead nach London verbracht. Da konnte ich es mir nicht erlauben einzuschlafen. Ansonsten wäre ich ausgeraubt worden oder hätte mein Umsteigebahnhof verpasst.

Es fühlte sich gut an im Bett zu liegen, auch wenn es etwas zu weich war und auch wenn mir der Gedanke, das solche Gestalten, wie die Zauberer unter in der Gaststube, sonst hier schliefen, Magenkrämpfe verursachte.

Ich schloss meine Augen und freute mich schon auf einen schönen Schlaf, als mir plötzlich ein Gedanke kam.

Ich kannte Fred. Ich kannte ihn aus einem Traum, oder besser gesagt Traumausschnitt.

Ich habe von irgendetwas alltäglichem geträumt, woran ich mich aber nicht erinnern konnte. Dann wurde der Traum unterbrochen und ich stand neben Fred an einem kleinen Fenster. Wir blickten raus in den Regen. Da sagte er zu mir: „Du hast meiner Familie einen großen Schrecken eingejagt."

Danach ging der vorherige Traum einfach weiter.

Solche Träume hatte ich schon, seit ich ganz klein war. Über die Zeit hinweg hat es sich gezeigt, dass es Zukunftsvisionen waren. Viele von ihnen sind auch schon wahr geworden. Andere warteten noch darauf wahr zu werden.

Als es mir aufgefallen ist, dass es Visionen waren, fing ich an sie mir zu notieren. So konnte ich auch überprüfen, was schon passiert ist.

Viele dieser Visionen sah ich als eine aktive Figur, bei manchen war ich nur ein stiller Beobachter. Diese Visionen hatte auch nichts mit mir zu tun. Ich sah mir fremde Menschen, an Orten, die ich vorher nie gesehen habe. Dann konnte ich selten beweisen, ob die Vision wahr wurde oder nicht.

Vor anderthalb Jahren sah ich die Wiedergeburt Voldemords. Ich habe auch oftmals gesehen, was er tun wird. Es war schwer mit anzusehen wie Menschen starben. Auch, wenn ich nichts mit ihnen zu tun hatte.

Ich beugte mich wieder über meinen Koffer. „Accio, Traumtagebücher." Drei kleine, schwarze Bücher flogen aus dem Koffer und landeten sanft auf meinem Schoß. Ich nahm das erste und blätterte es durch. Ich suchte nach noch mehr Einträgen, die mit Fred zu tun hatten. Es konnte nicht sein, dass ich mich nach lediglich einer Vision dermaßen zu ihm hingezogen fühlte. Ich las die Einträge alle nacheinander durch.

Seite für Seite.

Buch für Buch.


	4. Chapter 4

Als ich das letzte Tagebuch zuschlug war es halb sieben. Ich habe einige Einträge gefunden, bei denen die Beschreibung des Jungen, der darin vorkam, mit Freds Aussehen übereinstimmte. Es waren, neben der, an die ich mich erinnerte, noch zwei.

Bei der ersten wurde ich von Fred in einer Art Disco Fox durch den Raum geschleudert, während im Hintergrund „Sing your Life" von Morrissey zu hören war. Dabei fühlte ich mich richtig frei und glücklich. Ich lachte ausgelassen und genoss es, was sehr ungewöhnlich für mich war.

Bei der zweiten saß ich mit Fred an einem Tisch und frühstückte. Es war richtig familiär. Neben Fred saß ein Junge, der ihm ziemlich ähnlich sah. Er war jedoch größer, hatte ein breiteres Gesicht und wirkte jünger als Fred. Vielleicht war es sein Bruder. Am Kopf des Tisches saß ein Mann, der die selben roten Haare und Sommersprossen hatte, wie die Brüder. Wahrscheinlich der Vater. Die Frau, von der ich vermutete die Mutter zu sein, war deutlich kleiner als die Männer. Sie hatte braunes Haar und war etwas molliger. Sie rannte durch die Küche und brachte frisches Toast und andere Sachen an den Tisch. Ich stand dann auf und fragte sie, ob ich ihr helfen konnte.

Es stand auf jeden Fall fest, dass Fred ein Teil meines weiteren Lebens wird. Was den Job anging, fühlte ich mich jetzt überaus sicher. Dies, obwohl ich schrecklich müde war. Schließlich hatte ich zwei Nächte hintereinander kein Schlaf bekommen. Mein Geist war unglaublich wach und wartete schon gespannt auf das Bewerbungsgespräch. Mein Körper wollte sich jedoch nicht bewegen.

Erst nach einigen Minuten schaffte ich es mich aus dem Bett in das kleine Bad, das zu meinem Zimmer gehörte, zu schleppen. Ich stellte mich vor den Spiegel und betrachtete mich.

Mein Körper war vollkommen unproportional. Ich war klein, knappe fünf Fuß und 3 Zoll und hatte auch einen kleinen Kopf. Dieser wurde von einer unglaublich riesigen Lockenpracht umgeben. Dabei hatten meine Haare schon von naturaus eine komische Farbe. Eigentlich war ich blond, doch überall waren braune und schwarze Strähnen zu sehen. Meine Augen waren auch viel zu groß und lagen viel zu nah beieinander. Sie erinnerten mich immer an einen Frosch. Auch mein Busen war viel zu groß für meinen kleinen Körper. An der Schule hatte man mich immer damit aufgezogen, dass ich fast nach vorne kippen würde. Ich hasste meinen Körper. Es waren all diese kleinen Dinge, die das Gesamtbild zerstörten. So auch meine Lippen.

Manche Leute hatten ein schiefes Lächeln, die eine Seite des Mundes war dabei länger als die Andere. Bei mir war das aber dauerhafter Zustand. Meine linke Mundhälfte war breiter, als die rechte. Das war auch der Grund warum ich ungern lächelte.

Es gab aber auch gute Dinge an mir. Gott sei Dank. Ich hatte eine schöne, fast perfekte Alabasterhaut. Nie hatte ich mit Pickel und ähnlichen Probleme gehabt. Auch meine Augenfarbe war schön. Sie war hell grün und am Rand der Iris grau. Außerdem waren da manchmal, aber wirklich nur manchmal, braune Sprenkel. Nach einiger Zeit fand ich heraus, dass das immer an einem Tag war, bevor ich eine Vision hatte. Daraus schloss ich, dass es ein Vorbote einer Vision war.

Ich mochte diese Sprenkel, genauso wie ich die Visionen mochte. Sie gaben mir Mut, Zauberei in mein Leben einzubinden, da ich wusste, es würde klappen.

Ich blickte runter zum Waschbecken und da fiel mir ein, dass ich meine Kosmetiktasche vergessen habe. Ich holte sie schnell, badete und schrubbte mir ausgiebig die Zähne. Danach versuchte ich meine Haare zusammen zu binden. Doch das Wirrwar ließ sich einfach nicht beseitigen. Sobald ich eine abstehende Strähne fest gemacht hatte, sprang sofort eine andere in die Luft. Nach geschlagenen zehn Minuten gab ich auf und löste den Knoten, woraufhin die Haare sich in alle Richtungen verteilten. Ich seufzte und lief wieder ins Zimmer. Dort zog ich mir eine neue Jeans und dazu ein einfaches T-Shirt an. Schließlich wurde es Draußen zunehmend wärmer. Immerhin hatten wir jetzt schon Mitte Juni.

Als ich unten im Gastraum ankam, servierte mir die Kellnerin gerade mein Frühstück. „Guten Morgen, Rylie", begrüßte mich Tom von der Theke aus. „Ich hab schon überlegt, ob ich die holen soll. Setze dich und ess. Ich hoffe es ist alle zu deiner Zufriedenheit."

„Vielen Dank, Tom", sagte ich und setzte mich an den Tisch. Vor mir stand eine Platte mit frischen Toast, dampfenden Speck und Spiegeleiern, sowie Kürbiskonfitüre. Die Auswahl war nicht groß, doch ich hatte schon oft genug hier gefrühstückt, sodass Tom wusste was ich am liebsten aß. Ich aß schnell auf, spülte es mit etwas Orangensaft runter und bereute sofort, mir schon die Zähne geputzt zu haben.

Ich bedankte mich nochmals für das Frühstück und verließ den Tropfenden Kessel Richtung Winkelgasse.

Auch an diesen Morgen war die Winkelgasse leer. Auch Freds Geschäft war noch leer. Schließlich war es erst seit zehn Minuten offen. Ich trat ein. Der zweistöckige Laden war mit Regalen voll gestellt. Man fand dort alle möglichen Sachen von Kotzpastillen über Langziehohren bis hin zu Liebestränken.

Fred stand an der Kasse mit dem Rücken zu mir. Heute hatte er einen nachtblauen Anzug an – meine Lieblingsfarbe. Doch irgendetwas an ihm war komisch. Ich sah, dass es Fred war, doch etwas tief in mir drin sagte mir, dass er es nicht war. Ich ging zu ihm.

„Guten Morgen, Fred", begrüßte ich ihn.

Er drehte sich zu mir und sah dabei überhaupt nicht glücklich aus.

„Fred ist nicht da, er verspätet sich. Ich bin George."

Ich seufzte. Ich wurde nicht verrückt. Es war wirklich nicht Fred sondern sein Zwilling.

„Oh, okay. Ich soll mich heute bei ihm melden, wegen dem Job als Kassiererin", entgegnete ich.

„Ich weiß. Er hat mir Bescheid gesagt", während er redete, schien seine Laune immer weiter zu sinken. Und ich wurde davon zunehmend verunsichert. Wir setzten uns hinter die Kasse. George so, dass er die Tür im Blick hatte, ich aber saß mit dem Rücken zur Tür.

„Wie ist dein Name?", fragte er mich mit finsterer Miene.

„Rylie, Rylie Sullivan."

„Ist Rylie nicht ein Jungenname?"

„Er ist asexuell. Aber du hast schon Recht, meine Mutter wollte einen Sohn und nach mir konnte sie keine Kinder mehr bekommen. Deswegen Rylie."

Er nickte und starrte die Tür an.

„Wie alt bist du?"

„Vorgestern bin ich achtzehn geworden."

Wieder nickte er. „Alles Gute. Aber solltest du nicht gerade in Hogwarts sein und deinen Abschluss machen?"

„Ich war nicht dort. Also doch, ich war im ersten Jahr dort, aber nach kurzer Zeit haben mich meine Eltern von dort wieder weggeholt."

Auf einmal strahlte George. Seine Haltung verbesserte sich schlagartig, er grinste und in seinen Augen erwachte ein Funkeln. „He, Fred", rief er. Ich drehte mich um und sah wie Fred gerade die Tür hinter sich schloss. „Erinnerst du dich an das Ravenclaw-Mädchen aus dem ersten Jahr, das ziemlich schnell runter ist?"

„Diese neunmalkluge, die jeden Verwandlungszauberspruch sofort hinbekommen hat? Und von der du so begeistert warst?" George lief hochrot an. Sein Gesicht leuchtete mehr als seine Haare.

Ich winkte Fred zu. „Hey, ich bin das Ravenclaw-Mädchen."

Er kam zu uns, grinste und sagte: „Ich weiß. Ich hab dich gleich erkannt. Ich hab dich damals von einem verzauberten Flummi auf dem Gang gerettet. Seit da wusste jedermann, dass ich ein Treiber werde." Ich lächelte ihm zu und wandte mich wieder George zu, dessen Gesicht unglaublicherweise noch roter wurde.

„ Zur Erklärung: ich war von deinen Fähigkeiten begeistert, da du auch noch eine Muggelstämmige bist und somit keine Vorkenntnisse hattest. Oder jemanden, der es dir beigebracht hätte", erklärte George schnell und bevor ich darauf antworten, oder auch nur darüber nachdenken konnte, fügte er an. „Warum haben dich eine Eltern von der Schule genommen? Und warum hat du dich nicht gewährt, du hattest richtig Talent."

Ich dachte nach. „Sie wollten ihr kleines Mädchen bei sich behalten. Immerhin konnten sie kein weiteres haben. Geführt hat es nur dazu, dass sie mich nie wieder sehen werden. Und gewährt hab ich mich. Ich hab Dumbledore um Hilfe gebeten. Er ist auch höchstpersönlich zu uns gekommen. Nach einigen Minuten Gespräch, haben ihn meine Eltern lauthals rausgeworfen und mir hat er eine Tasche geschenkt – mit einem Ausdehnungszauber belegt. Dort war ein Brief, in dem er erklärt hat, dass er mit dem Zaubereiministerium ausmachen konnte, ich dürfte meinen Zauberstab behalten und „heim unterrichtet" werden. Ich habe mir selbst alles beibringen müssen und jeweils einmal im Jahr musste ich eine kleine Prüfung im Zaubereiministerium ablegen. Meine letzte ist nächste Woche."

Fred und George schauten sich gegenseitig an.

„Und du willst als Verkäuferin arbeiten? Nachdem du dir alles was wir mit mühen von Lehrern können, allein beigebracht hast?!", fragte George ungläubig.

„Ich musste viel lernen, ansonsten wäre mein Zauberstab weg. Meine Verbindung zu dieser Welt. Außerdem wollte ich eigentlich eine Ausbildung bei Ollivander machen. Das geht jetzt jedoch nicht mehr. Also ich brauche Geld, ihr braucht eine Verkäuferin und Zauberstabmacherei kann ich versuchen nebenbei zu studieren."

Die beiden glotzten mich weiterhin an. Ich fühlte mich abnormal. Sogar unter Zauberern war ich anders. Auf einmal lachten die Zwillinge los. „Du bist dabei", sagte Fred.

„Aber nur wenn du nebenbei einen Zauberstab herstellst", fügte George an.

„Mindestens einen", verbesserte ihn sein Bruder

„Und du musst dich etwas besser Kleiden", sagte George mit einem kleinem Zwinkern. „Geschäfts fördernd."

Die beiden strahlten mich an und gleichzeitig sagten sie: „Dein Lohn... mhmm 5 % des Gewinns ist denk ich ausreichend." Ich starrte sie an. Sie haben wirklich den gesamten Satz bis auf die kleinsten Atempausen komplett synchron gesagt.

„Zu wenig?", fragte George.

„Zu viel?", frage Fred.

„Nein, nein", sagte ich schnell. „Mich begeistert gerade nur eure Synchronität."

„Wir sehen gleich aus", sagte Fred.

„Wir denken ziemlich gleich", sagte George.

„Und nicht einmal unsere Mutter kann uns auseinander halten", sagten beide gemeinsam.

„Wirklich?", wunderte ich mich. „Schon als ich hier reinkam, wusste ich irgendwie, dass du nicht Fred sein kannst. Aber da wusste ich noch nicht, dass es zwei eurer Sorte gibt."

„Wir sind erledigt."

„Endgültig", stimmte George seinem Bruder zu.

In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und eine Gruppe Zauberer kam herein. George ging sofort zu ihnen um sie zu bedienen. Fred blieb währenddessen bei mir und erklärte mir die Bedienung der Kasse. Als die Ersten bezahlen wollten, war ich schon zu einer hervorragenden Kassiererin ausgebildet worden.

Ich saß hinter meinem Schalter und bediente einen Kunden nach dem anderen. Doch die Menschenmasse wurde nicht kleiner. Es schien als würden zwei Personen folgen, sobald eine aus der Tür war.

Den ganzen Tag verbrachte ich damit Geld anzunehmen und Wechselgeld rauszugeben.


	5. Chapter 5

Das tat ich auch noch fünf Monate später.

In der Zwischenzeit haben mich Fred und George mit offenen Armen empfangen. Wir haben uns wirklich unheimlich gut angefreundet. Fred wurde hierbei zu meinem besten Freund.

Ich bestand auch meine letzte Prüfung mit Bravur und war nun eine vollkommen ausgebildete Hexe. Bereit ein Fachgebiet der Zauberei zu erlernen.

Außerdem hab ich – auf den Wunsch meiner Chefs hin meinen Kleiderschrank mit Hosenanzügen, Röcken, Blusen und schönen Strickpullovern gefüllt.

Meine Tage verbrachte ich seit meiner Anstellung immer gleich. Ich stand um halb sieben auf und machte mich für die Arbeit fertig. Spätestens um acht saß ich an meiner Kasse. Dort blieb ich bis acht Uhr abends, wobei ich zwischendurch Pausen für Mittagessen und Fünf-Uhr-Tee hatte, die ich aber mit Fred im Geschäft verbrachte. Nach der Arbeit ging ich wieder zum Tropfendem Kessel, wo Tom schon Abendessen für mich bereitstellte. Inzwischen musste meine Rechnung unermesslich hoch sein, denn immer wenn Tom mich sah, grinste er mich schleimig an und rieb sich die Hände. Nach dem Essen ging ich hoch, machte mich Bett fertig und legte mich schlafen.

An meinen freien Sonntagen studierte ich sämtliche Bücher über Zauberstäbe, die ich finden konnte, außerdem auch noch die Zeitung nach freien Wohnungen. Doch ich konnte keine in meiner Preisklasse hier in der Nähe finden.

Während der Arbeit hatte ich sehr viel zu tun, vor allem durch das neue, sehr beliebte Produkt, das die Jungs eingeführt haben - „Du-scheißt-nie-mehr" - und die neue Kollektion Jux-Zauberstäbe, für die ich größtenteils verantwortlich war. Jeden Tag rechnete George den Gewinn aus und davon meinen Lohn. Täglich war der Betrag anders, mal höher, mal niedriger. Doch immer so, dass ich gut damit leben konnte.


	6. Chapter 6

An einem trüben Novembermorgen saß ich mal wieder hinter der Kasse mit einem Buch und wartete, dass das Geschäft anfing. Da trat George zu mir und betrachtete den leeren Laden, der Ansturm würde in wenigen Minuten beginnen.

„Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich dir deinen Lohn monatlich auszahle? Es wird jetzt vor Weihnachten sehr stressig."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist doch kein Problem", sagte ich.

„Gut, dann müssen wir später zu Gringotts, damit ich das Geld automatisch in dein Verließ bringen lassen kann."

„Oh", ich seufzte. „Ich habe kein Verließ bei Gringotts. Ich durfte mir keins eröffnen, da ich keine Wohnung habe. Auch wenn dies etwas unlogisch ist."

George schaute mich entsetzt an. „Aber wo wohnst du?"

„Tropfender Kessel", entgegnete ich schnell.

Mit einem Mal war George disappariert. Kunden sind gekommen und er ist sofort zu ihnen um zu helfen. Ich wandte mich wieder meinem Buch zu.

In der Mittagspause kam Fred zu mir. Doch nicht wie üblich mit etwas zu Essen, sondern mit einem Stapel Dokumente.

Er warf die Blätter vor mich auf die Theke und ich zuckte bei dem unerwartetem Knall zusammen. Dann sagte Fred mit strenger Stimme: „Pack deine Sachen zusammen."

Ich starrte zu ihm hoch und meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Er warf mich raus. Er kündigte mir. Ich habe gerade meine Arbeit verloren. Meine Einnahmequelle.

Aber das schlimmste war, dass ich die einzigen zwei Freunde verloren habe, die ich je hatte.

Fred beugte sich mir einem beruhigendem Ausdruck zu mir runter.

„Unterschreib hier. Geh in den Tropfenden Kessel..."

„Was hab ich falsch gemacht", unterbrach ich ihn.

Fred wirkte verwirrt. Dann schien es, als hätte er verstanden, was er gerade sagte.

„Du unterschreibst jetzt", fuhr er fort. „Gehst in den Tropfenden Kessel. Holst von dort all deine Sachen und bringst sie her. George hat mir erzählt, du würdest keine Wohnung finden. Wir haben ein Zimmer frei und ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass meine beste Freundin in einer Bar wohnt."

Ich riss meine Augen auf. Ich wurde gar nicht gefeuert. Fred bot mir eine Wohnung an. Nun ja, er bot sie mir nicht an, er zwang mich dort einzuziehen.

„Genauer gesagt ist es keine Bar", verbesserte ich ihn.

„Nein, viel schlimmer es ist der Tropfende Kessel. Wie machen heute früher zu. George und ich müssen zur Geburtstagsfeier unseres Bruders. Er ist extra aus Bulgarien hierher gereist. Du kannst dich in der Zwischenzeit um alles kümmern und dich oben einrichten."

Er reichte mir einen kleinen Bronzeschlüssel.

„Den Flur entlang. Das letzte Zimmer links", fügte er an und disapperierte.

Das war ja jetzt ein schöner Auftritt. Er hat mich ja förmlich zu Tode erschreckt. Ich nahm den kleinen Wohnungsschlüssel und machte ihn an meinem Schlüsselbund fest, an dem schon der Schlüssel zum Geschäft und für das Zimmer im _Tropfendem Kessel._


	7. Chapter 7

Ich stand auf, ging zur Vordertür und schloss sie zu – erst einmal. Dann ging ich Richtung Lager. Dort befand sich eine kleine Treppe, die hoch in die Wohnung führte. Oben angekommen schloss ich die Wohnung auf und entdeckte ein Riesenchaos. Im Flur lagen überall Schuhe verstreut, sowie Jacken. In der kleinen Küche stapelte sich das Geschirr und einige Kochtöpfe mit Essensresten. Das Wohnzimmer war durch verschiedene Bauteile der Scherzartikel der Zwillinge verunstaltet. Als ich reingehen wollte explodierte mit einem lauten Knall ein Kügelchen auf dem Boden und spuckte eine kleine rosa Wolke aus.

„Fred! Ich dachte du wärst schon los zu Mum!", hörte ich George aus einem anderen Zimmer rufen. Ich ging in die Richtung um ihm verständlich antworten zu können ohne zu schreien. Doch bevor ich dort ankam, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und George kam heraus. Wie es sich herausstellte kam er gerade aus der Dusche. Er war nackt bis auf die Lendengegend, die von einem Handtuch bedeckt war. Seine Haare waren noch nass und einzelne Wassertropfen fielen auf seinen nackten Oberkörper und flossen an seinen kräftigen Muskeln herunter bis sie unter dem Handtuch verschwanden.

Ich bemerkte das ich ihn regelrecht angaffte und riss meinen Blick los.

„Fred hat mir den Schlüssel gegeben", ich hoch den Schlüssel hoch und spürte, dass ich hochrot anlief. „Ich wollte mich schon einmal die Wohnung ansehen."

George grinste und ging den Flur runter. Anscheinend wollte er mir mein Zimmer zeigen. Ich folgte ihm und beobachtete dabei das Spiel seiner Rückenmuskeln und er blassen Haut. Er blieb vor dem letzten Zimmer auf der linken Seite stehen und öffnete die Tür.

„Das ist dein Zimmer."

Ich lief an ihm vorbei und trat in den Raum. Er war schmal, dafür war er aber sehr lang. Am Fenster stand ein breites Bett, daneben befand sich ein Tisch, der sowohl als Nachttisch, als auch als Schreibtisch genutzt werden konnte. Und hinter der Tür stand ein großer, dreitüriger Schrank.

„Ich weiß es ist klein. Aber es..."

Ich ließ ihn nicht ausreden, sondern schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals.

„Es ist perfekt", frohlockte ich.

George erwiderte meine Umarmung, doch ich löste sie schnell auf, da seine Haut immer noch nass war. Ich blickte an mir runter und sah, dass meine weiße Bluse an einigen Stellen durchsichtig geworden ist. Ich spürte Georges Blick auf mir und nahm schnell meinen Zauberstab zur Hilfe um die nassen Stellen zu trocknen.

Ich blickte hoch zu George und bemerkte ein ungewöhnliches Funkeln in seinen Augen. Wir starrten uns einige sehr lange Sekunden gegenseitig an, bis ich endlich das Wort ergriff.

„Ich gehe mal schnell in den Tropfenden Kessel und hole meine Sachen. Fred hat gemeint, ihr würdet zu eurer Mutter gehen. Darf ich hier etwas aufräumen?"

George grinste: „War eins der Argumente, die ich dazu benutzt habe, damit Fred deinem Einzug zustimmt. Und ja ich muss jetzt auch los. Bill hat Geburtstag."

Ich nickte und ging zur Tür, durch die ich gekommen bin. Doch George rannte mir hinterher.

„Du musst nicht wieder durchs Geschäft. In der Küche gibt es eine Hintertür. Schließe aber hinter dir ab. Ich benutze das Flohpulver."

Ich lächelte und nickte kurz. Dann verschwand ich so schnell wie möglich aus der Wohnung. Langsam wurde mir die Situation unheimlich. Es lag etwas komisches in der Luft.

Ich kam in einer kleinen Sackgasse neben dem Geschäft raus und ging so schnell ich konnte in den Tropfenden Kessel.

Dort angekommen, bat ich Tom meine Rechnung vorzubereiten und ging hoch um meine Sachen zusammen zu packen.


	8. Chapter 8

Überglücklich darüber endlich aus dem Zimmer ausziehen zu können, warf ich einfach alle meine Sachen, die ich fand, in meinen Koffer. Es dauert nicht lange und schon sah das Zimmer so aus wie zu dem Zeitpunkt als ich eingezogen bin, eigentlich sogar etwas sauberer.

Ich ging runter und wartete auf Tom an der Theke. Dort angekommen blickte er mich furchterregend aus den Augenwinkeln an.

„Es wird besser sein, wir gehen ins Nebenzimmer", sagte er streng.

Was war los? War er etwa wütend, dass ich auszog?

„Setz dich", sagte Tom sobald die Tür hinter uns geschlossen war. Ich folgte seiner Forderung und setzte mich in den großen Sessel. Tom fuhr fort: „Es sind nun jetzt fast fünf Monate. Als genau 157 Nächte. Das mach 110 Galleonen und 14 Sickel. Dazu kommt noch das Essen, jeweils Frühstück und Abendessen, das macht 3 Galeonen 2 Sickel und 28 Knuts. Insgesamt also: 113 Galleonen 16 Sickel und 28 Knuts. Wie willst du das bezahlen?"

Ich lächelte. Er hatte also einfach nur Angst um sein Geld. Ich öffnete meine Tasche, in der ich mein Gold verstaute.

„Bar natürlich", sagte ich und fing an Münzen vor ihm zu stapeln. Nach einigen Minuten lag der gesamte Betrag – bis auf den letzten Knut – vor ihm. Tom starrte mich an.

„Noch etwas?", fragte ich.

Tom schüttelte den Kopf. „Mach's gut, Rylie. Man sieht sich."

Ich nickte ihm zu. Natürlich hatte ich das Gold. Ich hatte ja noch das Geld von meinen Eltern und ich verdiene auch etwas. Das Ausgeben jedoch fiel immer etwas kurz, da ich die Zeit nicht hatte.

Ich zerrte meinen Koffer die ganze Winkelgasse entlang, bis ich endlich in der Nebenstraße, in der sich der Wohnungseingang befand, ankam. In der Küche eingetroffen stellte ich nur schnell meinen Koffer ab, vor allem da ich Georges Stimme im Wohnzimmer hörte. Ich nahm lediglich meine Tasche mit all meinem Geld mit und ging wieder. Das Gold wollte ich endlich in Gringotts anlegen.

Ich lief die Straße runter und fragte mich wieso die Situation mir so unangenehm war. Ich habe George mit einem Handtuch bedeckt gesehen. War das so schlimm?

Nein, das war nichts wofür man sich schämen müsste. George musste sich wirklich für nichts schämen. Ein kalter Schauer lief mir den Rücken runter und meine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Wieso das denn?

Es war komisch. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich jemanden der mir nahe stand und kein Familienmitglied war, fast nackt gesehen habe? Wieso kam dieses Gefühl jetzt auf? Mitten in der Situation war es mir egal, bis... Ja, bis er mich gesehen hat, also durch meine Bluse gesehen hat. Lag es an der Gegenseitigkeit? Was war das für ein Gefühl?

Ich unterbrach meine Gedanken, die mich nur weiter verwirrten, da ich bei Gringotts angekommen war.

Ich trat ein und öffnete sogleich meine Jacke, da es hier drin viel wärmer war als draußen.

Der Kobold, bei dem ich zuletzt das Geld wechselte, erkannte mich wohl sofort, da er mich wartend anblickte. Ich lief zu seinem Schalter. „Wie kann ich der Miss helfen?"

„Also", begann ich. „Ich brauche ein Verlies. Dort möchte ich Gold verstauen, sowie etwas Muggelgeld umtauschen und ebenfalls ins Verlies tun."

„Gut, füllen wir zunächst das Formular aus. Name?"

„Rylie Sullivan."

„Wohnort?"

Ich schloss meine Augen. Was war nochmal die Adresse? Ach ja genau, es war die des Geschäfts.

„London. Winkelgasse 93."

„Geburtsdatum?"

„24.06.1978"

Dann kritzelte er noch einige Minuten vor sich hin, stand auf und ging ohne ein Wort der Erklärung durch die Tür, die sich hinter dem Schalter befand. Ich stand ganz allein da und wusste nicht wo ich hin sollte. Er hat die ganzen unterlagen mitgenommen und ist einfach gegangen.

Verlassen und nichts wissen stand ich da und wartete, dass etwas passiert. Um mich herum war lediglich das Kratzen von Federkielen und das gelegentliche Klimpern von Münzen zu hören. Ich fühlte mich schrecklich unwohl.

Doch Gott sei Dank kam der Kobold nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit zurück. Mit seinen langen knochigen Fingern reichte er mir einen kleinen, goldenen Schlüssel und schob mir mit der anderen Hand ein Blatt Pergament und einen Federkiel zu.

„Bitte hier einmal unterschreiben. Das hier ist ihr Schlüssel. Wie viel Muggelgeld wollen Sie umtauschen?"

„8 432,44 £"

Der Kobold nickte und schob ein paar Kugeln an einem alten Rechenschieber hin und her. Wieder nickte er und ging abermals nach Hinten. Nach einigen Minuten kam er wieder mit einer vollgestopften Stofftasche. Die Münzen klimperte laut und ich fühlte mich beobachtet als ich sie schnell in mein Täschchen stopfte.

„Ich wünsche der Miss einen angenehmen Tag", sagte er mit aufgesetzten Lächeln.

„Aber mein Verlies?!" Meine Stimme unheilvoll durch die Halle. Irgendwie fühlte sich alles in dem Moment falsch an.

Er antwortete mich auch nicht, zeigte jedoch auf einen anderen Kobold, der vor einer großen weißen Tür wartete.

Ohne mich zu verabschieden, ging ich auf ihn zu. Er hatte hell braunes Haar und einen passenden Anzug an. Während ich auf ihn zu lief, klopfte er mit seinem Fuß immer wieder auf den weißen Marmorboden.

Als ich nur ein paar wenige Schritte entfernt war, begrüßte er mich: „Guten Tag, mein Name ist Kolysank. Ich werde sie zu ihrem Verlies begleiten. Den Schlüssel, bitte."

Ich reichte ihm den Schlüssel und musste ihm sogleich durch die weiße Tür folgen. Erstaunlicherweise musste ich beinahe rennen um mit ihm Schritt halten zu können.

Hinter der Tür befand sich eine Treppe, an deren Fuße auf Schienen ein Wagen stand, wie man ihn von Achterbahnen kennt. Die Fahrt mit dem Karren glich auch einer Achterbahnfahrt – einer seiner rasanten Achterbahnfahrt.

Es schien als wären wir mindestens eine Viertelstunde immer weiter nach unten unterwegs gewesen, als der Kobold endlich anhielt. Kolysank reichte mir den Schlüssel und zeigte wortlos auf eine runde Metalltür. Ich stieg vorsichtig aus und trat vor die Tür. In ihrer Mitte war ein goldener Türknauf, in dessen Mitte befand sich wiederum ein Schlüsselloch. Ich öffnete das Verlies. Es erstreckte sich ein großer, leerer Raum vor mir. So schnell es nur ging, entleerte ich dort meine Tasche und packte sogleich einige Münzen wieder ein. Der kleine Haufen inmitten der Leere sah mickrig jedoch schön aus.

Aus irgendeinem Grund überfiel mich plötzlich ein komisches Gefühl. Ich musste so schnell es ging hier raus. Ich schloss die Tür schlagartig zu und stieg in den Karren. Bei den Gedanken an die Fahrt schnürte sich mein Magen zu und mir wurde ganz kalt. Ich schloss meine Augen und ehe ich mich versah, sagte Kolysank ich konnte wieder aussteigen.

Mit wackeligen Beinen folgte ich seinen Worten, verabschiedete mich so höflich wie nur möglich von ihm und ging davon. Sobald ich Gringotts verlassen hatte, beschleunigte ich meinen Schritt bis ich fast rannte.

Dies war jedoch ein schwerer Fehler. Als ich gerade einen Moment nicht auf meinen Weg achtete, stolperte ich über das Steinpflaster und fiel hin. Wie aus dem nichts erschien jemand vor mir und half mir wieder auf die Beine. Beim Aufstehen blickte ich dem jungen Mann in die Augen. Eine eigenartige Ruhe durchflutete mich und das bedrückende Gefühl verschwand.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er mich.

„Ja, danke. Ich bin nur gestolpert."

Er schaute mir ebenfalls in die Augen und sein Blick bohrte sich bis in meine Seele.

„Ich heiße Vorlost und ich weiß es klingt komisch vor allem da ich dich nicht kenne. Aber ich fühle mich wirklich zu dir hingezogen. Würdest du mit mir ausgehen?"

Ich stutzte und Blickte ihn ungläubig an. Er lachte und verteidigte sich sofort: „Ich meine ein Treffen damit wir uns kennenlernen können."

Ich versuchte ihm zu antworten doch mein Mund war vollkommen austrocknet und ich brachte kein Wort raus. Stattdessen starrte ich weiterhin seine dunklen Augen an und nickte heftig.

„Wo kann ich dich denn finden?", fragte er mir einem schelmischen Lächeln.

Ich schluckte und zwang mich zum Reden: „Ich arbeite bei Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze."

„Gut, dann hol ich dich dort demnächst ab", er zwinkerte mir zu, „jetzt muss ich aber leider weiter. Hab noch einiges zu erledigen. Bis Morgen." Er nahm meine Hand in seine und drückte mir einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. Was für ein ungewöhnlicher Mensch.

Ich schaute ihm noch einen Moment hinterher bis mich wieder dieses schreckliche Gefühl überfiel. Ich nahm wieder meine Beine unterm Arm und rannte.


	9. Chapter 9

Ohne es zu bemerken, ließ ich den gesamten Weg zur Wohnung zurück, stürmte rein und zerrte geräuschvoll meinen Koffer ins Zimmer. In diesem Moment war mir alles egal. Es war mir egal, ob mich jemand hörte und für vollkommen verrückt hielt. In diesem Moment fühlte ich eine unsichtbare Hand – eine eiskalte Hand – die sich um mein Herz legte und langsam immer fester zu drückte. Ich brauchte sofort mein Medaillon, es würde mich beschützen. Das alte Familienerbstück würde das Gefühl verbannen. Ich wusste nicht weswegen ich wirklich daran glaubte, doch es war für mich der einzige Lichtblick. Vielleicht lag es ja daran, dass meine Mutter es mir schon geschenkt hat als ich ganz klein war. Immer wieder sagte sie mir, dies wäre ein Amulett, es würde mich immer beschützen.

Doch wo war es?!

Im Zimmer angekommen entleerte ich mit einem Handgriff meinen Koffer. Der gesamte Inhalt, den ich über Jahre hinweg dort versteckt hatte, verteilte sich nun im ganzen Raum. Es war ein Riesendurcheinander – von Büchern, über Kleidung, Kassetten bis hin zu Hygieneartikeln war alles vertreten. Ich starrte das Chaos an und spürte wie mir Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Ich blickte runter zu meinen Füßen und sah dort eine Spiegelscherbe liegen. Langsam beugte ich mich runter um sie aufzuheben. In dem Moment läutete die Türklingel.

„Ich komme gleich", rief ich in den Flur rein.

Ich blickte in die Scherbe und sah lediglich eins meiner Augen. Ich sah das Grün und das Grau sowie kleine braune Punkte darin.

„War ja klar", murmelte ich vor mich hin und warf die Scherbe weg. Wieder klingelte es an der Tür.

„Accio, Medaillon." Das hätte ich schon vorhin tun sollen. Das kleine goldene Schmuckstück flog in meine Hand. Ich machte auf meinem Absatz kehrt und ging Richtung Tür, während ich mit die Kette um den Hals befestigte. Sofort durchflutete mich Wärme. Die kalte Hand um mein Herz lockerte ihren Griff. Sie war zwar noch da, doch im Moment war sie mir nicht gefährlich.

An der Tür angekommen spähte ich durch den Türspion und öffnete sie. Vor mir stand eine wunderschöne, junge Frau. Sie hatte lange schwarze Haare und ihre Haut und Augen harmonierten in einem warmen Braunton zusammen. Sie war groß und schlank, trotzdem nicht riesig oder dürr. Ihr Körper sah einfach wunderbar aus, das genaue Gegenteil von mir.

„Hi?", sagte ich.

„Hallo, ist George da?"

Für einen Moment blieb mir das Herz stehen. Diese Schönheit wollte zu George? Es musste seine Freundin sein und ich habe bisher nichts davon gewusst.

„Tut mir Leid", sagte ich. Meine Stimme hörte sich jedoch überaus glücklich an. Ich riss mich zusammen und fuhr fort: „Er ist mit Fred zum Geburtstag seines Bruders."

„Ach so", sie atmete erleichtert auf und holte etwas aus ihrer Handtasche, „Kannst du bitte das hier Fred geben?"

„Fred?"

„Ja, Fred. Ich will ihn nicht sehen, deswegen habe ich nach George gefragt. Da wir gerade dabei sind: kennst du Freds Neue?"

„Fred hat jemanden?"

„Ja, diese Tussi, die bei den Jungs arbeitet."

Was?! Sie dachte ich wäre mit Fred zusammen!

„Die Jungs werden jetzt länger wegbleiben. Komm rein. Wir können bei einer schönen Tasse Tee reden."

Sie trat mit einem leichten lächeln ein.

„Ich heiße übrigens Angelina. Angelina Johnson."

Ich steckte ihr meine Hand entgegen: „Rylie Sullivan."

Angelina setzte sich an den Küchentisch und ich versuchte mich in der chaotischen Küche zurecht zu finden um Tee zu kochen.

„Wieso interessierst du dich für Freds Neue?", fragte ich sie.

„Ich... Er... Wir waren bis vor kurzen zusammen. Er hat mich aber andauernd für die Kassiererin sitzen gelassen und letztendlich denke ich, sie war ihm wichtiger. Als hab ich ihn verlassen."

„Was?! So ein Vollidiot?!"

Ich stellte die Teekanne auf den Herd und setzte mich zu ihr.

„Wie lange bist du schon mit George zusammen?", fragte sie auf einmal.

Ich stutze: „Ich bin nicht mit George zusammen. Wie kommst du da drauf? Ich bin diese Tussi, die bei den Jungs arbeitet."

Angelina starrte mich an und machte Anstalten aufzustehen. Ich nahm aber ihre Hand und hielt sie zurück.

„Bleib hier. Ich bin diese Tussi, aber Fred ist für mich wie ein Bruder. Ich war bis vor kurzen in einer komischen Lage. Er hat mir geholfen und ich hab dies wohl zeitlich ausgenutzt. Ich wusste aber nicht, dass er eine Freundin hat."

„Das macht aber kein Unterschied. Er hat mich öfters sitzen gelassen", entgegnete sie, während ich uns Tee einschenkte.

„Das war aber meine Schuld. Ich hab ihn oftmals zurückgehalten. Ob es jetzt meinetwegen war oder Geschäftswegen. Er wollte weg, doch ich hab ihn immer gebeten zu bleiben, bis ihm nicht anderes übrig blieb als nachzugeben. Ich wusste ja nie, was er wirklich vorhatte."

„Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte sie in einem etwas vorwurfsvollen Ton.

„Ich musste meine Eltern verlassen. Ihnen einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen, der sie mich hat vergessen lassen. Ich weiß, dass es das Richtige war, doch ich vermisse sie. Ich bin ganz allein und bis vor kurzen wohnte ich im Tropfenden Kessel, das hat mir nochmal vor die Augen geführt, dass ich alleine bin. Die Jungs sind die einzigen, die ich noch irgendwie habe."

Angelina blickte auf ihre Hände und trank einen Schluck Tee.

„Du meinst also ich soll ihm verzeihen?", fragte sie letztendlich.

Ich nickte.


	10. Chapter 10

Angelina starrte mich ungläubig an. Mir war bewusst, dass Verzeihen nicht einfach ist, dass man nicht immer Vergessen kann. Doch mir war auch bewusst, dass es meine Schuld war und wenn sie es schaffte mit mir hier zu sitzen und Tee zu trinken, dann konnte sie sich auch mit Fred versöhnen. Und ich würde dafür sorgen, dass er sie nicht mehr sitzen lässt. Sollte die Beziehung wirklich auseinander gehen, dann aus triftigen Gründen und nicht aus Dummheit.

Ich lächelte sie an. „Angelina, ich weiß es klingt einfach. Versuch jedoch wenigstens mit ihm zu reden."

Angelina trank einen großen Schluck Tee und starrte weiter vor sich hin. So langsam bekam ich das Gefühl es wäre zu spät für alles. Doch dann blickte Angelina hoch und lächelte mich an.

„Du hast ja recht", gab sie letztendlich zu und wechselte gleich das Thema. „Was dich und George betrifft, da lässt sich sicher was machen", zwinkerte sie mir zu.

„Ich... äh... was?", ich spürte, wie ich rot wurde, ignorierte dies jedoch.

„Ach komm schon, Rylie. Ich hab doch gesehen, wie du mich angeschaut hast als ich nach George gefragt habe."

„Ich dachte du wärst seine Freundin und ich habe mich gewundert warum ich nichts davon weiß", entgegnete ich schnell – etwas zu schnell.

Angelina grinste mich an und trank ihren Tee leer. „Wenn du das sagst. Was hast du eigentlich heute noch vor? Die Jungs sind ja nicht da und es ist erst drei Uhr."

Ich zeigte auf den Stapel benutzen Geschirrs neben der Spüle. „Aufräumen. Bis ich fertig bin ist der Tag zu Ende."

„Sag nicht du kennst keine Aufräumzaubersprüche."

„Die gehörten nicht gerade zum Lehrplan und meine Mutter ist ein Muggel", lachte ich.

Angelina holte ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und schwang ihn, woraufhin sich das Spülbecken mit Wasser fühlte. Zwei Lappen machten sich von alleine an die Arbeit – der eine spülte, der andere trocknete ab – und das Geschirr räumte sich von allein auf.

„Wow. Das musst du mir auf jeden Fall beibringen."

Stunden später kannte ich einige neue, hilfreiche Zaubersprüche, die Wohnung war sauber und ich saß mit Angelina wieder in der Küche, wo wir uns Muggel Modezeitschriften ansahen. Erstaunlicherweise verstand ich mich mit Angelina blind. Noch nie konnte ich einem Mädchen dermaßen vertrauen. Weibliche Freundinnen hatte ich auch auf der Highschool nicht gehabt. Alle an meiner Schule dachten ich sei komisch und ein Streber – irgendwie hatten sie dabei auch recht. Meine einzigen Freunde waren ein paar Jungen aus dem Schachclub gewesen. Doch auch dies waren keine tiefgründigen Freundschaften. Mit Angelina war es anders. Genauso wie bei den Zwillingen fühlte ich mich bei ihr sofort geborgen und wusste, dass ich ihr vertrauen konnte. Ich hatte so etwas noch nie vorher einem Menschen gegenüber empfunden – nicht einmal meinen Eltern.

„Dir gefällt wirklich dieses Kleid?", fragte sie mich bei unserer sechsten, gemeinsamen Tasse Tee.

„Ja. Ich weiß es wirkt etwas spießig, aber ich finde es sieht sehr schön aus. Die Unterteilung gefällt mir am meisten. Oben sieht es aus wie eine Bluse und der Rock ist so hoch, dass er die Figur sehr schön unterstreicht."

Angelina lachte. „Deine Erklärung ist daran das schönste. Aber wenn es dir so gefällt, dann sollten wir es einkreisen. Lass mich raten, die dunkelblaue Variante gefällt dir am besten?"

Ich nickte grinsend. Da ertönte aus dem Wohnzimmer ein lautes Geräusch – die Zwillinge waren wieder da. Angelina sprang sofort auf.

„Du hast recht, ich muss mit ihm reden", sagte sie und schnappte sich ihre Tasche. „Doch das muss warten. Jetzt schaffe ich es noch nicht." Sie rannte schon beinahe zur Tür. „Richte ihm bitte aus das ich da war und bereit bin mit ihm zu reden – aber noch nicht jetzt."

Ich nickte und umarmte sie zum Abschied. „Mach ich." Ich schloss die Tür hinter ihr ab.

Da fiel mir mein Missgeschick mit dem Koffer ein. Sofort rannte ich zu meinem Zimmer. Doch es war zu spät. Fred stand schon mit der Klinke in der Hand im Türrahmen. Mit riesigen Augen starrte er das Chaos im Zimmer an.

„Was ist hier passiert?", fragte er mich als ich neben ihm angekommen war.

Ich drängte mich an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer. „Mir ist vorhin der Koffer aus der Hand gefallen und alles ist raus geflogen." Ich schwang meinen Zauberstab, sodass alles vom Boden in seinen Urzustand in den Koffer zurückflog. „Dann hatte ich etwas anderes zu tun und bin noch nicht zum aufräumen gekommen."

Fred nickte, starrte mich jedoch weiterhin ungläubig an, während ich angefangen hab nach und nach den Koffer auszupacken und allen meinen Habseligkeiten einen Platz zu verleihen.

„Du hattest etwas anderes zu tun?", fragte er mich letztendlich.

„Ja. Ich hatte Besuch und dann hab ich die Wohnung aufgeräumt."

„Besuch?"

„Ja, Besuch. Ursprünglich war der Besuch nicht für mich gedacht. Ich hatte trotzdem eine schöne Zeit."

„Für wen war denn der Besuch gedacht?"

„Für dich, für George?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und legte eine Kassette in den Kassettenspieler. Sofort erfüllten leise Klänge den Raum – _Our Frank_ von Morrissey.

Fred seufzte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Willst du es mir nun sagen? Übrigens ist das verboten."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es dir sagen sollte. Und ich darf meine Muggelsachen verzaubern, solange der Zauber erlöscht wenn man die Sache nicht mehr benutzt – wie jetzt. Sobald ich die Musik ausmache, ist der Zauber verschwunden der dem Kassettenspieler Energie liefert."

„Komm schon, rede mit mir."

„Wie kannst du so einen Mist bauen?"

„Was..." Bevor Fred den Satz beenden konnte, kam George ins Zimmer. Er hielt das Päckchen, das Angelina mitgebracht hatte, in der Hand.

„Angelina war hier?", fragte George.

„Ja." Ich blickte ihn an und spürte wie mein Gesicht rot anlief.

Oh, nein. Nicht schon wieder. Das muss ich mir schleunigst abgewöhnen.

George lächelte vor sich hin und überreichte seinem Bruder das Paket, wobei er ihn wütend anschaute. Doch Fred beachtete ihn nicht. Er starrte mich mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Sie... Sie war hier?"

George drehte sich um und rumpelte seinen Bruder beim weggehen an.

„Ja", entgegnete ich.

„Hat sie etwas gesagt?", der hoffnungsvolle Ton in seiner Stimme ließ mich beinahe weich werden, doch ich schaffte es standhaft zu bleiben.

„Vor allem hat sie vieles darüber gesagt, was du falsch gemacht hast und warum du so ein Vollidiot bist."

Fred seufzte wobei seine Schultern nach unten sanken. „Sie hat sich also mit dir unterhalten? Das war's wohl."

Ich legte die letzten Bücher auf den kleinen Schreibtisch und begann Kleidung aus dem Koffer zu holen und sie in den Schrank zu räumen.

„Ja, das war's", bestätigte ich. „Du hast nur noch eine Chance. Vermassel es nicht. Ich versteh mich mit Angelina super, aber ich bezweifle es, dass ich nochmal etwas richten könnte."

Fred starrte mich an, wie ich Röcke im Schrank aufhing. Dann schrie er auf einmal auf und stürzte sich auf mich.

„Du bist die Beste! Die aller, aller Beste!", er drückte mich an sich. „Wie kann ich dir danken? Du hast mich gerade unheimlich glücklich gemacht."

Ohne Vorwarnung verwandelte sich seine Umarmung in einen Tanz. Fred wirbelte mich durchs Zimmer im Takt von Morrisseys „Sing your Life". Sofort musste ich an meine Vision denken und lachte. Von dem Lärm angelockt, kam George an die Zimmertür. Er sah uns Tanzen und funkelte seinen Bruder wütend an.

„Du bist echt...", begann er kopfschüttelnd, beendete jedoch den Satz nicht und verließ den Raum.

Fred rannte ihm sofort nach. „Sie hat mir geholfen. Sie hat Angelina überzeugt mir noch eine Chance zu geben."

„Das soll...", schrie George, brach jedoch sofort ab.

Mir war klar, dass dies eine Auseinandersetzung war, bei der ich mich raus halten musste. Ich hörte wie sich die Jungs gedämpft unterhielten, verstand jedoch den Inhalt nicht. Es war mir unangenehm auch nur die gedämpften Stimmen zu hören, deshalb schloss ich die Zimmertür, um mich in Ruhe meiner Arbeit widmen zu können.


	11. Chapter 11

Ich blieb die ganze Nacht wach und arbeitete an einem Zauberstab. Nach einer längeren Recherche kam ich zu der Überzeugung man könnte mit einigen Muggel-Verfahren einige Flüssigkeiten mit magischen Eigenschaften als Zauberstabkerne verwenden, beispielsweise Einhornblut oder Phönixtränen. Ein Versuch war es auf jeden Fall wert. Wobei ich mit Phönixtränen anfangen würde.

Die Vorbereitungen für mein Experiment beschäftigten mich bis in die frühen Morgenstunden. So wurde ich auch von meiner Müdigkeit abgelenkt.

Es gab zwei Gründe, warum ich nicht schlafen konnte.

Der erste war die Aufregung des Vortags. Ich habe zwar die Beziehung zwischen Fred und Angelina wieder in die richtige Bahn leiten können, doch gleichzeitig war ich schuld daran, dass sich die Zwillinge gestritten haben.

Der zweite Grund war Angst. Ich wusste, dass sobald ich einschlafe, ich eine Vision haben würde. Doch dies war nicht mein Problem. Das Problem war dieses herzzerreißende Gefühl, das ich immer noch versuchte zu unterdrücken. Ich wusste, dass eine Vision auf mich wartet und ich wusste, dass diese Vision mir etwas Schreckliches zeigen würde. Ich wollte es nicht sehen. Keine weiteren Foltern, Tode von Unbekannten und noch schlimmer geliebten Menschen. Ich konnte das nicht mehr ertragen. Die einzige Möglichkeit, um dem zu entgehen, war, wach zu bleiben bis die Situation geschehen war. Auch wenn dies bedeutete, ich müsste mich Ewigkeiten wachhalten.

Als mein Wecker am Morgen klingelte war ich nach wie vor wach und meine Versuchsskizze war fertig. Nun musste ich nur noch die nötigen Materialien besorgen.

Schnell zog ich mich um und schlich leise in die Küche, wo ich sogleich anfing Pancakes zu machen. Ich durchsuchte einige Schränke bis ich etwas Kürbismarmelade und Ahornsirup fand. Sobald sich der Geruch in der Wohnung verbreitet hat, hörte ich ein Gezanke.

„Ich glaub's nicht."

„Glaub es ruhig. Es ist wahr."

„Du hast doch bestimmt etwas dafür gemacht."

„Nein, bei Merlins Bart. Ich wusste es einfach."

Die Zwillinge traten in die Küche ein. Ich war heilfroh, dass sie sich wieder vertrugen. Doch als sie mich sahen herrschte sofort Stille. Die Jungs starrten vor sich hin – Fred die Pancakes, George mich.

„Guten Morgen", löste ich die Stille auf. „Habt ihr gut geschlafen?"

Fred nickte und machte sich an das Essen während George um den Tisch herumlief und genau vor mir stehen blieb. Ich blickte hoch in seine meerblauen Augen, in die eine Strähne seines roten Haares fiel und schauderte. Sein Blick war zu intensiv um ihm standhalten zu können. Ich blickte runter und meine Augen blieben an seinen Lippen hängen. Voll und rot, geschmückt mit einem leichten Lächeln, fiel es mir schwer meinen Blick wieder loszureißen. Es schien mir als hätten wir uns stundenlang angestarrt, als George mich aus meiner Trance warf.

„Riley?", fragte er.

„Ja?", entgegnete ich schnell und schielte zu Fred rüber, der das Ganze nicht gemerkt zu haben schien, so sehr war er mit den Pancakes abgelenkt.

„Sag mal", fuhr George fort, „Wie siehst du denn heute aus."

Was?! Ich starrte ihn entsetzt an. Was für ein Problem hat er?

Langsam hob er seine Hand und führte sie meinem Gesicht entgegen. Seine Finger umschlossen eine Locke meines Haares – die mir ins Gesicht fiel – und schoben sie hinter mein Ohr.

„Ich hab dich noch nie mit offenen Haaren gesehen."

Ich spürte wie mein Gesicht rot anlief. Darum ging es ihm also. Schnell nahm ich den Haargummi von meinem Handgelenk und band mir die Haare zusammen.

„Du musst nicht... Es steht dir."

Ich wusste nicht was ich antworten sollte. Um meine Wortlosigkeit zu überbrücken, tat ich so als müsste ich mich weiter um die Pancakes kümmern und drehte mich von George weg. Doch er hielt mich zurück. Vorsichtig nahm er mein Kinn in seine Hand und zwang mich so ihn anzuschauen.

„Deine Augen sehen heute auch anders aus."

Ich schluckte. „Das kommt dir nur so vor." Ich vertraute George. Ich vertraute auch Fred. Doch ich konnte keinem von den beiden von den Visionen erzählen. Auch in Zaubererkreisen war dies nichts Alltägliches.

Ich schaute zu Fred, der uns interessiert beobachtete. Der Teller vor ihm war leer. Er kaute aber noch.

„Mmm hft desch angladn", sagte er mit vollem Mund.

Ich machte mich von Georges Griff los und schaute Fred mit hochgehobenen Augenbrauen an. Er kaute angestrengt weiter und wedelte seinem Bruder zu. Ein Zeichen, dass er übernehmen sollte.

„Er wollte sagen, dass dich unsere Mum eingeladen hat mit uns Weihnachten zu feiern."

Meine Augen weiteten sich. „Das ist... Ich kann das doch nicht annehmen."

Fred schluckte endlich. „Du musst. Mum toleriert kein nein. Es gibt noch mehr Gäste. Da macht eine mehr kein Unterschied. Und Ginny will dich unbedingt wiedersehen. Nachdem sie dich in ihren Sommerferien kennengelernt hat, ist sie begeistert von dir. - Du erinnerst dich doch noch an Ginny."

Ich nickte. Natürlich erinnere ich mich an seine kleine Schwester. Ein wirklich süßes und nettes Mädchen, das ich noch in meiner ersten Arbeitswoche bei den Zwillingen kennengelernt habe.

George grinste. „Ihr Hauptgrund ist wohl aber, dass sie nicht allein mit Fleur in einem Zimmer übernachten will."

Ich lachte. „Wenn es Ginnys Wunsch ist, dann muss ich wohl zusagen."

Die Zwillinge blickten mich beide entsetzt an. „Für Ginny sagst du zu, für uns nicht?", beschwerten sie sich im Chor.

Lächelnd zuckte ich mit den Schultern und wandte mich endgültig der Pfanne zu.

Eine halbe Stunde später war der ganze Teig verbraten und die fertigen Pancakes verspeist. Wir saßen am Küchentisch. Zu meiner größten Überraschung herrschte vollkommene Stille. Die Jungs saßen einfach vor ihren Teetassen und sprachen kein Wort. Dies war die beste Chance meine Bitte vorzubringen.

„Jungs?", fing ich vorsichtig an. „Könnte ich heute eine längere Mittagspause haben? Ich muss ein paar Sachen erledigen und besorgen."

Die Zwillinge tauschten einen Blick.

„Nimm dir den ganzen Vormittag frei", sagte George grinsend. Sein Ton klang aber sehr komisch. War das vielleicht ironisch gemeint?

„Wir kommen bis Mittag gut klar", fügte Fred an. „Erst am Nachmittag fängt der Andrang an. Am besten wir lassen den Laden bis Mittag zu. Dann haben George und ich auch etwas Zeit für uns."

„Ist das euer Ernst?", fragte ich sicherheitshalber nach.

„Ja klar. Dir gehört sich auch ein freier Tag für Besorgungen unter der Woche. Besser heute als direkt vor Weihnachten."

Da dämmerte es mir. Ich musste auch noch Weihnachtsbesorgungen machen. Ich brauchte nicht nur Geschenke für Fred und George, sondern auch für Angelina und ihre Familie. „Danke schön", sagte ich und verließ die Küche.


End file.
